This invention relates to a fixing structure for fastening an automobile radiator grille to an automobile body.
Automobile radiator grilles in use nowadays are preponderantly made of plastics. When such plastic radiator grilles are fastened to automobile bodies with plastic fasteners, the shearing stress and torsional stress which develop between the fasteners and the radiator grilles are not satisfactorily absorbed. The widely adopted conventional fixing fasteners for fastening a radiator grille to an automobile body are, for example, provided with two pairs of engaging legs such as hooks or anchors projecting in the opposite directions. They bring the automobile body and the radiator grille into fast union by causing the engaging legs thereof to be inserted into openings of matched size formed in the engaging means of the automobile body and the radiator grille. While fasteners of this construction exhibit relatively strong resistance to tensile forces and other similar forces, they offer weak resistance to the shearing stress and torsional stress which tend to develop in the engaging legs of the individual fasteners under the influence of vibration, impact and unexpected external forces. These fasteners, therefore are often found to break under such forms of stress.